tea-stained music paper
by ivyterasu
Summary: the Vienna's philharmonic is one of the best in the world, but, will it survive to this uncultured world where everybody is too busy to stop and appreciate real talent and creativity? Asakiku/spamano/gerita/aushun and many pairings more. collab with flowerinastorm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhh well hello! XD this is my first fanfic so please if there are any grammar mistake or something pleeease tell me, i need to improve my English ( it is not my native language ) and i don't actually know Vienna (i wish) it looks like a nice place, but i have only seen it in pictures ^^' this is going to have yaoi and sad things (don't like don't read), if your little heart can't take sad things don't read, but if you are a masochist you are welcome~**

* * *

******tea-stained music paper**

Kiku Honda, a young Japanese man, was walking toward an antique looking building; this was his first day in Vienna, Austria. He entered the building looking all the little details of the construction, everything looks old but still breathtaking. The Vienna philharmonic is known as one of the best and expensive orchestras in world. Kiku felt as he didn't deserve being chosen from all the other pianists in his country. They all practiced almost all day everyday and he was chosen because he is a prodigy. Kiku walked in a big and luxurious concert hall. "Oh, there you are."Said a man with a birthmark on his face, purple eyes, dark hair and an ahoge. "Greetings, I'm Roderich Edelstein, you can call me Mr. Edelstein, I'm the director of the philharmonic." He said while shaking hands with Kiku. "You are the new Japanese pianist right?" asked the Austrian man. "Yes, my name is Kiku Honda, it's a honor to be in the philharmonic, Mr. Edelstein." Kiku slightly bowed. "Let's go to the rehearsal room, the rest of the musicians are waiting for you."

Mr. Edelstein is Kiku's inspiration; he was born in a poor and broken family, he tried his best to go to a musical school, even though his parents wanted him to be a doctor, Roderich is a prodigy, he plays 7 instruments and now is the director of the philharmonic, he is well known as one of the best and youngest musicians in Europe.

"You ready?" he asked. "hai" said kiku. Mr. Edelstein opened the big and heavy door, inside there were a lot of instruments and chairs. "Uhh… I think we are too early, the rehearsal it's at 8 AM and it's 7" said Mr. Edelstein scratching his head. "Well… how have you been?" asked the Austrian. "A little confused, Vienna is really big and expensive, and after rehearsal I will work at the café demel to pay the bills of my apartment." Said Kiku when some of the musicians were arriving.

"HEY! Mr. E is this the new pianist you were talking about yesterday?" said a blonde, young man with blue eyes and glasses followed by other 4 blondes. "Good morning Alfred, yes, this is Kiku Honda, he is from Japan and he is a prodigy." Answered the Austrian. "A Japanese prodigy!? Dude, that's Cool! My name is Alfred, I'm from New York and I play the violin with my cousins, Arthur, Francis, peter and my brother Mathew." He said pointing at the rest of his companions. "Hello, I'm Mathew I'm from Toronto" said a blonde boy with wavy hair and glasses; he looked a lot like Alfred. "Bonjour~! Kiku mon petit, I'm Francis Bonnefoy, I am from Paris." He said taking Kiku's hand and kissing it. Kiku was as red as a tomato. "Stop flirting with him, wine bastard!" said a blonde man, not as tall as the others but taller than Kiku and his beautiful emerald green eyes under a pair of bushy eyebrows; they didn't look bad on him, in fact they made him interesting. "aww, Arthur is jealous." "No, I am not." He rubbed his temple. "Good morning Kiku, I'm Arthur Kirkland; I am from London, nice to meet you Kiku." "Konnichiwa Arthur-san, nice to meet you too." They shook hands and smiled. "Hey, Arthur jerk, don't forget about me." Said a little blond boy with bushy eyebrows and blue eyes; he looked like Arthur. "Hmph, this is peter my little brother, he is a genius playing violin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hi Kiku~! You are Japanese?! Cool! Does that mean you can jump on the walls, slice devils with your big sword and save the world!?" said peter with a big sparkle on his eyes. "ohh, you must watch a lot of TV." said Kiku with a sweat drop on his head and a smile. "Not all Asian people are like that." "Aww" peter pouted; his face was just adorable.

"Veeh~ Mr. Edelstein, is this the new pianist? He looks so young and cute." Entered a brunet boy with a big grin on his dreamy face followed by a tall blond man, an albino, other brunet that looked exactly like him and a brown haired man; a Kiku blushed. "Feliciano, please, have more respect he may not look like it but he is older than you." Said Mr. Edelstein. "Ciao~ I'm Feliciano Vargas, I am from Italy and I play the piccolo." "Konnichiwa, Feliciano-san I'm Kiku Honda." "Veeh~ Kiku are you busy this evening?" "Not really, why?" "Would you like to come to my apartment? I will make pasta to welcome you! And you can meet the rest of the musicians too! It will be fun!" "Hmm hai." "Great! I make the best pasta, right Ludwig?" "he does" said a tall blonde with blue eyes. "Ohhh, right, he is Ludwig, my best friend." Said the Italian man. "Guten tag, Kiku, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt,I am from germany and I play the trumpet with my brother." he shook Kiku's hand. "Konnichiwa, Ludwig-san, nice to meet y-" "hey brother! Who is this cutie?" asked the albino man with a big grin on his face. "Gilbert, be more respectful, Kiku please excuse my older brother." "Don't worry about it, he is your older brother?" said Kiku with a confused tone and lift his left eyebrow. "Yes, he acts like a kid but he is still nice person." Said the tallest man. "Aww, do you really mean that, little brother~" said the albino with a mocking tone. While they talked the rest of the musicians came and they begun to rehearse. Their concert will be in 2 months, in one of Vienna's beautiful garden for a private event.

After rehearsal, Kiku said goodbye to his new friends and went to work, the café was small, but it was one of the best, with a great view to the garden and bookshelves full of interesting books, not all the customers gave attention to them, most of them usually bought a coffee and were on their computer on that addictive page where you have your own blog, Kiku doesn't have time to be on the computer, he needs to work and rehearse in his keyboard to be better. "Good afternoon, an earl grey tea and a muffin, please." said a voice with a familiar accent. "Ok, just wait a minute." Kiku look at the customer, it was Arthur the violinist. "Oh, hello Kiku, do you work here?" he asked but then he realized it was obvious and felt dumb, Kiku smiled and nodded. "Hai, I need to pay my bills, here you go, it's 23 Euros." Arthur paid and sat on a table near the window "Oi, Kiku, let's talk, nobody is here." He smiled at Kiku pointing him a chair near him. "Hmm, ok but only for a while." Kiku sat on the chair "why do you play the violin?" Kiku asked Arthur. "Hmm well my mom was a violinist, my dad too and my brothers are violinists too, I guess it is a family tradition. How did you know you were a prodigy?" "In my country there is this famous hologram that sings and I saw in internet some piano covers of her songs, people said they were difficult to play but for me they are really easy actually, I can play them from memory, and people from the internet said I was a prodigy, I made a test and entered the philharmonic's audition all by myself." He said with a melancholic tone. "So, your parents didn't support you?" "Hai, they said if I was a musician I would starve and live in the street, people these days don't appreciate art, they don't have time to stop and appreciate somebody's creativity and talent." Arthur looks at Kiku's eyes, they were dull, they lost that color that had when he talked to him this morning. "Hmm, that's not cool, I mean, you are a prodigy! Any parent would be proud of that." Kiku sighed. "And you Arthur-san, did your parents supported you when you entered the philharmonic?" Arthur's face was now a little depressed. "Umm, they died before I came, but they always supported me and my brothers." "I'm truly sorry to hear that, I didn't intend to make you sad." Kiku stood up but his sleeve was grabbed by Arthur's hand. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable too, thanks for the tea, it was perfect." He said while hugging Kiku and left. Kiku stood there shocked by the sudden action, he wasn't used to hugs yet, and Arthur still was a stranger.

When Kiku got out of work, he headed to Feliciano's apartment; it wasn't far from his apartment building. He knocked the door, "I'm coming~" he heard, Feliciano opened the door. "Ohh, Kiku, come in the pasta is almost ready!" exclaimed Feliciano opening more the door so Kiku could go in the apartment, it was more comfortable and bigger than his, and had a nice view to the city. "veeh~, Lovino, Kiku is here!" Feliciano shouted at his brother. "Ehh? He is already here?" "Si, come here!" The same man from the morning that looked like Feliciano but with darker hair came. "Kiku, this is my brother Lovino" "Konnichiwa, Lovino-san" Kiku bowed. "Uh, ciao, umm, I'm Feliciano's twin and I play the flute." He blushed and looked the floor. Kiku smiled,_ he is tsundere_he thought. "Lovi~ what's going on?" said the man with the dark brown hair that was with them in the morning. "ohh, Antonio this is Kiku, the new pianist." "ah si, the one you were talking about; hola, I'm Antonio, I am from Spain and I play the contrabass." "Konnichiwa Antonio-san." "Hey, tomato bastard, is the pasta ready?" asked Lovino. "oh, right it will be ready in a few minutes, mi lovi~" "Great, I'm starving" complained the angry Italian. Somebody knocked the door. "I'm coming~" exclaimed Feliciano. "Ohh Vash, Lily, Elizaveta, Mr. Edelstein you are just in time! The pasta will be ready in some minutes." They came in. "oh, Kiku, how have you been doing?" asked Mr. Edelstein. "I have been doing well, and you?" "I'm fine, Kiku, these are Vash and Lily Zwingly and Elizaveta Hedervary." "Konnichiwa, I'm Kiku Honda." "Hello Kiku, aww you are so cute, I'm Elizaveta,I am from Hungary and I play the harp with Lily." Said the brunette woman with a big smile. "Hi, Mr. Honda I'm Lily I'm from Liechtenstein. I came here with my brother Vash." said a blonde girl with green eyes and a ribbon in her short hair. "Hello, I'm Vash, I'm from Switzerland and I play the bass trombone." Said a blonde man with green eyes and shoulder length hair. "Have you seen Ludwig and Gilbert? They are late." Commented Feliciano "I heard there was traffic in the avenue near their garage, maybe they are stuck there." Explained Mr. Edelstein. "KESESESE! We are finally here!" shouted Gilbert opening the door with a kick. "Hope it's not too late." said Ludwig. "Veeh~ Ludwig, Gilbert, actually the pasta is ready, we were waiting for you, let's eat!" everybody went to the dining room, there was a large table and a big window with a nice view to the city, it was beautiful.

They talked about their pasts, where they lived, their family and their work. Elizaveta is married to Mr. Edelstein, she is a tailor, and Lily helps her in her boutique. Mr. Edelstein is Feliciano's cousin, Vash is the only family that Lily has, they are orphans, Vash is an overprotective brother. Antonio is Lovino's boyfriend. Lovino and Feliciano are chefs in an Italian restaurant. Ludwig and Gilbert are mechanics. Antonio is a Spanish teacher. Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, Ludwig and Gilbert live in the apartment together with only one bathroom.

Kiku thanked for the food, it was the best pasta he has ever tried indeed, he said goodbye and walked to his apartment. For the first day it wasn't that bad, he made a lot of friends, but what happened with Arthur at the café made him feel a little uneasy, it's not like he didn't like the hug, in fact, it was comfortable; but Kiku preferred not think about it, he was exhausted and he still needed to unpack his things. Tomorrow will be an exhausting day too.


	2. Chapter 2

**agh this was supposed to be for 0130 but i was busy... first time i write smut! enjoy~  
**

* * *

_Rise and shine, my love._

He moaned from the sun-light against his face. He blinked only shutting his eyes again and blinked once more. He yawned and managed to fully open both eyes.

Today, he was going to work in the morning and have rehearsal in the afternoon. Usually Saturdays are free for them and during Sundays rehearsals will take place in the early morning.

After he completely woke up, he got dressed and went to wait for the bus to take him to the park which was located in front of a café. Now, his mornings were usually pretty peaceful, people went on with their day driving or walking to their works; most of them with a Starbucks cup as breakfast.  
"Hmph, What do people know about good coffee these days?" Kiku thought to himself, to his taste he preferred tea. But, he always came to the conclusion of people just buying coffee for their brands not for their taste; that's why good little coffee and tea houses are disappearing; because they can't stand chances to famous brands. Which only leaves people without jobs and shattered dreams.  
"How blind are people…" he murmured to himself once again, as he cleaned the espresso machine.

Finally someone entered, but Kiku was too distracted thinking and cleaning.  
"Kikuuuu~! You work here? I thought Arthur was lying." A familiar voice of a young kid shouted upon entering.  
Kiku suddenly surprised, jump and almost broke the cup he had been cleaning. "Ahh! Oh, Good Morning Peter and Arthur how are you both?" Kiku asked with a polite smile.  
"Super! I'm going to school." He answered with a big grin on his face.  
"Oh, really!? Well, you're one of the first kids that I have ever heard saying that."  
"Yup, my school is the best! Look! We even have a very cool uniform!" he began to spin around as he showed off his uniform. He wore sailor-type uniform with the school's logo nicely embroidered on it. It looked quite expensive than any other normal uniform.  
"Nice." Kiku giggled. "Well, would you like something?" he now was looking at Arthur, who was staring at him, being one with the background.  
"Oh! Yeah" he snapped from his trance. "Umm… an Earl Grey tea and a croissant, to go, please."  
"Ok." He said before he boiled the water and started to prepare the croissant.  
Once he was done he handed it over to Arthur as he paid and took the food. "Bye Kiku! See you later." The brothers waved as they exited the cafe.  
"Have a nice day!" Kiku said as he began to think of what kind of job Arthur has. Well, of course it had to be a good job to pay for a school like that.

Time passed leaving the café and as he went to rehearsal. Nobody was there, not even Mr. Edelstein. Maybe he was too early. Kiku took this as a chance to see the flowers that were placed on the courtyard of the building; it was spring, they were all blooming. Butterflies were all over the place, it was a really beautiful sight.  
Before he could continue looking, he heard someone murmuring very close to the roses, this voice sounded awfully familiar… It belongs to…Arthur, maybe?  
Kiku peeked behind the roses and found exactly who he was talking of; Arthur, who was casually speaking to the roses. At first it looked normal, perhaps it's good to speak to plants … He was even talking to them in names; Bell, Rosa, Uni and… Flying Mint Bunny? Now he was sure this had to be only his imagination…

"What are you doing?" a voice whispered behind his ear making him jump, taking a hand to his mouth for not a single noise to be heard or Arthur would know he was "spying" on him. He looked behind him to see who the person was, not only other than Elizaveta.  
"Ahh.. ehh.. Elizaveta! Good afternoon!" he said awfully nervous.  
"Hmm..?" she questioned looking over at where Arthur was. "Were you spying Arthur?" she asked curious with a slight smirk.  
"N-no… I was just…" Kiku didn't know what to say, he honestly didn't, he was just glancing but kept quiet. "You have some strange tastes, but standing there won't do much." She said as she tried to push Kiku toward Arthur's location. "W-wait! I-!"  
"Good afternoon, Elizaveta and Kiku?" both froze. Arthur was standing in front of them with a confused look.  
"Ah. Good afternoon, Arthur" greeted Elizaveta, trying to act as if nothing had been said or occurred.  
"Is Mr. Edelstein here too?" Arthur asked, ignoring what their early actions were about.  
"Yes, he's in the auditorium." She answered. "I think we better help him with placing the chairs."  
All three walked together going into the auditorium and to help Mr. Edelstein setting up the chairs. Even though it was spring, the big auditorium was cold and silent. Until Peter and five other kids came, some wearing the same uniform as Peter other's wearing casual clothing.  
"Oh Hey, you're early today." greeted Elizaveta and hugging the kids that came in.  
"Yup! There wasn't traffic today and the bus had come early too." Peter answered. "Oh, I haven't introduced Kiku to you guys." He added now looking at the Japanese man who was helping place the chairs down.  
"Kiku!" Peter ran and hugged Kiku from behind.  
"Ahh! Peter, you shouldn't scare me like that."Kiku said, surprised.  
"Sorry, I wanted to introduce you to my friends; they play in the philharmonic too, she's Monique." He pointed to a girl with a brown long braided hair, blue eyes and glasses. "This is Raivis." a short boy, maybe 2 years older than peter, with blond hair and violet eyes. "This is Paulette, she is a distant relative." A girl like Peter's age with short wavy brown hair, a side ponytail and hazel eyes, she had the same eyebrows as Peter and Arthur. "He's Kunster." He was a young man with light purple and short braided hair who could be easily mistaken for a girl. "And they are Kaoru and Asce." An Asian young man and a boy with red hair and a scar on his nose.  
"Guys, this is Kiku." Kiku waved as he said hello to all of them.  
"So, is this the guy Arthur has a crush on?" whispered Paulette to Peter, right after Kiku went to help Arthur move the Celesta.  
"Yes, but don't tell anyone I told you or Arthur will make me clean the entire apartment by my lonesome." He whispered back softly.  
"He is kind of cute, and looks like he is a nice guy, hope Arthur doesn't ruin it." She giggled back.  
Both watched how Kiku tried to help Arthur move an instrument, Arthur said he could do it by himself as to try to look like he was strong enough to move the big and heavy celesta. But as he carried it alone his hand slipped and fell on his foot making him blush as red as a beat but internally screaming. Kiku hurried to his aid, moving the celesta away from Arthur's foot.  
"T-thank you." Arthur thanked still red and trying to hide his tears.  
"Ahh, I will call an ambulance." Kiku took out his cell phone, but a touch of a soft hand made him stopped.  
"Don't worry, it's nothing too bad." He said trying to calm him.  
"Are you sure? You don't need me to take you the ER or something?" Kiku asked concerned, as a pain of guilt hit him for not being able to be in his aid quickly.  
"I'm fine, It'll get better" He assured him with a warming smile that made Kiku's heart skip a beat.  
"If you insist, but please let me help you next time?" he said tilting his head a little as he gave a small smile for reassurance.  
_'So, adorable.'_ Arthur thought, he couldn't help but smile wider and nod.  
The musicians came after quite a while; some were late due to their work hours. Mr. Edelstein seemed to look irritated as they all entered during such late hours.  
"Well, I don't know how to say this but, the event was moved 1 month earlier; we need to practice much harder than we normally do. Oh, and before I forget you'll have to go to Elizaveta's boutique, she needs take your measurements to make the uniforms, the theme will be vintage."  
The auditorium was full of almost inaudible murmurs between the musicians, some were ok with the changes, and some thought it was ridiculous to learn the songs in just one month; when they had other important things to do.  
Some just couldn't take all the pressure of this and left, apologizing to Edelstein and leaving him with a few people who had the time. The only ones that stayed were the kids, some others which to Kiku he hadn't meet yet and the ones he knew; almost half of the original philharmonic stayed.  
"Thanks for staying." Mr. Edelstein said trying to hide away his emotions, but they all knew how he really felt about this, loosing part of his Orchestra. His voice was now hoarse yet with a pint of sincerity.  
"No problem Mr. E! Those dudes don't know what they're missing." Alfred grinned before putting his hand on Mr. Edelstein's shoulder to try to cheer him up a bit.  
"Thanks Alfred, but I don't think we can do it with such a tiny group now" he seemed defeated, no, he was defeated; half of the original philharmonic had stayed, but there was no way they could play like that in the event.  
"But, Mr. Edelstein, we still can play without them, I mean, we still have enough instruments and time!" Kiku now spoke out to try to convince him; his voice still full of hope.  
"Kiku, we have to impress the people, we are professionals not some little school orchestra. Nobody will hire us like this. I'm sorry."

Those exact words were an arrow to Kiku's heart; after all, he had left his country and family to make his dream come true. Now everything was shattering.  
Arthur saw how Kiku's smile had slowly faded, that made him feel upset not about the orchestra but seeing that smile just fade away; he will do the impossible to see that smile again.  
Everybody rose and started to leave, there was no philharmonic now. Arthur had asked of Alfred to take Peter to their apartment for him as he had some personal issues to take care of, but he really was going after Kiku.

***  
After hearing that the philharmonic had really broken up, Kiku ran to the park; he didn't care if it was late, he wanted to run, to get away from and just simply cry his pain out. He found the nearest tree, away from where people would see him and just burst out his emotions.  
Arthur saw Kiku who ran toward the park; afraid that something could happen to him at any moment. The park was dark and some homeless people were sleeping on the benches. He didn't put much thought to them, though. That's when he found Kiku sitting underneath a big oak tree, so he sat close to him.  
"Hey… You know… There are other good orchestras here…" Arthur said trying to comfort him but instead just made it worse.  
"That is not the problem, I am more concern of what I'll be saying to my parents…They were right, I shouldn't have come here in the first place…" he said, only to make more tears come out of his eyes.  
Arthur stayed quiet for a while, slowly patting Kiku's back, until an idea struck him. He stood up excited.  
"Hey, I know what we'll do; the philharmonic broke up because there weren't enough musicians right?"  
"Yes, I believe so." He looked up, wiping his face with his sleeve. He had a little suspicion were this was going, but preferred to not make any more illusions.  
"Well, I happen to know a few musicians; I'll call them to see if they want to be a part of this!"  
"Really? Where do you know them from?" He asked incredulous.  
"I used to go to a Music school." Does such school even exist Kiku asked himself a tad bit worried.  
"But, what if they don't want to join us?" Kiku spoke back and stared at his knees.  
"Kiku!" Arthur was trying his best to make him feel even a little hope was still out there. "Don't be so negative! This isn't the worse situation we've dealt with!" he slightly shook Kiku's shoulders as to make him conscious of what's going on. But that only made Kiku chuckled and Arthur confused of such a reaction.  
"Why do you care so much for me? I mean, we practically just met yesterday." He blushed, usually he never receive such attention, but this time it was different.  
"Ummm… it's because… Peter… yes! Peter sees you as a friend! And I don't want to see my little brother upset." Arthur's face had turned crimson red as he tried to come up with such a pity excuse. Kiku couldn't see that expression, the sun had already faded away as the bright moon replaced it.  
"Oh…" It's not as if he expected something different; that would have been quite foolish…  
"It's getting cold, shall we go home." Arthur said as he extended his hand towards Kiku for help. Kiku took it; it was soft, warm, and safe, he felt secure once he held it.  
Later after a long walk, Arthur left Kiku in his apartment; he went to the apartment he shared with Francis, Matthew, Alfred and Peter.  
"So, how was it?" asked the French, curious.  
"I will need your help to call our ex-mates; I promised Kiku I would call them to join the philharmonic." It was going to be hard to gather everybody; but if it made Kiku smile, it would be worth it.  
"What makes you think they will accept it? I mean coming here, just to see if they can convince Mr. Edelstein?"  
"I will purchase their plane tickets; I will call my other relatives and move to a bigger apartment where they can live with us. Yes, that should do."  
"And with what money?" responded Francis as Arthur stood there quiet for a minute.  
"It'll take some time to gather it all but I will find a part-time job."  
"You like to make things difficult, don't you?" Francis sighed.  
"Just until I get a job."  
"Well, in that case, I guess it's better if we tell Feliciano and Ludwig too." Francis took the telephone and called Feliciano. The idea made Feliciano really happy, he said he was going to help too; he knew some musicians that might be interested as well.

The next day was boring; Kiku got up, went to work, and once his turn ended he didn't know what to do. He could visit Feliciano or help Ludwig and Gilbert with their mechanic shop, but he didn't want to be a bother.  
"Hiii, Kiku!" a childish voice greeted him.  
"Eh?" Kiku was surprised yet concerned, he couldn't find the source of the voice.  
"Here!" Kiku look under the table. It was Peter.  
"Peter? What are you doing under the table?" Kiku asked confused.  
"I wanted to say hi to you but you were busy so I hide under the table to scare you."  
"Oh my… where's your brother? You came here alone?" Kiku asked slightly a little concerned.  
"He is working, yes, I took the bus to the auditorium but then I remembered we were not going to rehearse anymore, so I came here to visit you." Now standing up straight Peter looked down at the floor.  
"Is Arthur going to come for you?"  
"I don't know I haven't seen him since yesterday…" Peter felt a knot in his throat. "But who needs him, he is never home."  
"Would you like me to take you home instead?" Kiku felt sorry for the kid; actually Arthur did care for Peter but looks like Peter doesn't notice that fact.  
"Yes." He whispered as he nodded.  
They took the subway and walked towards Peter's apartment. The apartment wasn't as big as Feliciano's but it was much bigger than Kiku's; it was actually messy, the living room and the kitchen were in one room but there was a small balcony. The living room had a big sofa-bed and a TV with games. The kitchen was basic, the fridge, stove, microwave, sink and a kitchen bar with 3 chairs.  
"Hey, Kiku do you want to play video games with me?!" Peter's eyes shone.  
"Yes but only until someone comes. I won't leave you here alone." He smiled softly. Peter blushed, he was surprised, people usually just brought him and left.  
"R-really- I mean, I have to warn you I'm the best in Smash Bros." he laughed.  
Later, Francis came with his waiter uniform, he looked exhausted.  
"Oh? Kiku? Why are you here?"  
"I accompanied Peter home; I didn't want to leave him alone. I apologize" He answered as he got up. "Nice play Peter, but I think I have to go." He bowed before he stood up. Peter pouted.  
"Awww nooo. C'mon Francis can Kiku stay the night here?" Peter pleaded while Francis chuckled.  
"I don't think he would be comfortable, there aren't enough beds and I don't think he would like to share a bed with you and Arthur, plus, you have to go to school tomorrow."  
"I can sleep on the floor and what about you? You, Al, Matt and Arthur stay up late when you have work too!"  
"We are adults; we know what we are doing; now look at the time it's time for you to go to sleep."  
"But Francisss-"  
"No buts now go to sleep"  
"Fineee… Good night Francis, good night Kiku." Peter said as he went to the bedroom which is shared with his brother.  
"Well goodbye Francis. Thank you." Kiku said as he went to the door but Francis stopped him.  
"Don't you want to stay a little bit? At least until Matthew and Alfred come." Pleaded the French.  
"Well yes, but only if I don't cause any trouble."  
"You won't, I don't like to be alone." He smiled  
Kiku sat on one of the stools of the kitchen counter watching Francis cook. Francis is very talkative, and Kiku, has always been a good listener. Francis works as a waiter in an elegant restaurant; he met Arthur when he got a scholarship to the same school as him; at first they weren't very fond of each other but later they became best friends almost like brothers; Alfred and Matthew are brothers, they are Francis' little cousins. Alfred works at McDonalds and Matthew is a private French teacher.  
The view from the balcony was breathtaking, all the lights contrasting with the stars above them. He could help but worry that Arthur wasn't here at this late. The French noticed he wasn't getting attention and turned to see Kiku.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he chuckled.  
"Yeah…"  
"But I prefer Paris, full of lights and love in the air, every morning filled with the scent of fresh bread~." He sang, making Kiku laugh for a moment but then he continued to think about what could have happened to the British gentleman.  
"Are you worried about Arthur?" Francis now asked, he could tell by just looking at his concerned face and those eyes said it all.  
"A bit, how do you know?" Kiku turned around now looking at the man in front of him, he couldn't believe that Francis could read his mind.  
"Because he-"  
"Francis! We're home!" A bam, interrupted from the door as Alfred and Matthew came in. "The traffic was really slow, we were stuck there for about three and a half hours!" Added Matthew; both sounded exhausted.  
"Three and a half hours! How?" asked the French incredulous, that was a big amount of time, not even in rush hour you would last that time in traffic.  
"There was a big manifestation. It's all fault of that law they want to do against homosexual marriages. Pfft, I don't know what's wrong with them." Complained Alfred as he took off his jackets and threw it on the chair. "Oh, good night Kiku!" The brothers greeted the Japanese, as Kiku bowed and greeted them too.  
"Again? Ugh when will they learn that love is love no matter with who?" Francis continued on the topic.  
"I'm sure they will cancel it though, it was a really big manifestation."  
"I hope they do."  
"Do you know when Arthur's coming back? It's very cold outside." Matthew asked.  
"I'm not sure, he said his new work schedule wasn't exact, but he'll be arriving here at the latest at 3 AM."  
"You're getting new jobs?" Kiku didn't understand what had happened with the new job.  
"Yup! We're planning to move to a bigger apartment for when-OUCH." Francis hit Alfred with a frying pan.  
"Oops, sorry Alfie, it wasn't my intention darling. Ohh, look at the time Kiku, I'm not kicking you out but if you wait for Arthur it might be dangerous."  
"I do believe you're right. Please, tell Arthur for me that I said hello. Thank you for everything and good bye!" Kiku said taking his jacket, before bowing down and leaving.  
Alfred now waited for Kiku to close the door.  
"Why did you do that?" he complained towards Francis, while rubbing the bump on his head.  
"You still don't get it, right?" he sighed. "Arthur wants this to be a surprise for Kiku."  
"But it's not a surprise, he promised that."  
"The thing is that Arthur will pay for the plane tickets and everything until they get a sustainable job."  
"He's gone mad! That's a lot of money! He can't pay that alone!"  
"I know but he's trying to impress Kiku, you really don't understand…" the French was tired of having to explain everything single detail to the American.  
"I might not understand what you're saying but we'll help him get that money, right Mattie?!"  
"Yes, after all is for the philharmonic." The Canadian added.  
"I guess it would be faster and easier; the only problem is making Arthur accept our help. You know his "pride" won't let him."

-RINGRING-

The telephone rang, it was Feliciano.  
"Francis? Oh, Francis we called some musicians and most of them accepted! They will be here next week!" he said with an excited tone on his voice.  
"R-really? Great! I will tell Arthur when he comes."  
"Ve? It's 11 PM and he is not there?"  
"Don't worry; he said it was because of his new job he might be here in the morning."  
"If you say so… Ohh hey and they will pay their own plane ticket so don't worry about it and they will be staying in my apartment; they are some of my close friends." Feliciano was happy to see his friends again, he hasn't seen them since they were in school together some years ago.  
"Glad to hear that. It's late, and you have to work tomorrow. Thank you! _Au_ _revoir_." Francis yawned.  
"Ciao~!" Feliciano said before he hanged up.

Alfred and Matthew went to their bedroom while Francis waited for Arthur. Francis fell asleep on the sofa waiting for him.

When Arthur came Francis was deep asleep on the sofa. He wasn't surprised; Francis sleeps in the sofa while Matt and Al sleep in their bedroom in the same bed. And Arthur and Peter do the same in the other room. Arthur left a blanket on the French, went to his and Peter's bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He felt horrible, exhausted and sick, and he had to work in the morning too… But if it makes his loved ones happy, he will do anything in his will to accomplish that. He kissed Peter on his forehead, before he made himself comfortable on the bed beside him.

_This is for you, Kiku. _

For Kiku, It was the same routine in the morning except this time Peter didn't come to the cafe as he usually would. He decided to pay a visit to his friend, Feliciano to see how he was doing, instead. He reached the building as he took the first elevator to the apartment the only thing he could hear was Lovino screaming. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come but or a good time for that matter, but maybe they needed some help. Kiku knocked the door and was greeted by a joyful Feliciano.  
"Hi Kiku! Please come in." he opened the door wider allowing Kiku to come in.  
"Did I come in a bad moment? I heard Lovino yell." He asked, looking concern.  
"Oh, it's just that he burned his hand while taking out the pizza from the oven."  
"Is he ok?"  
"Yeah, Antonio is trying to calm him." He smiled.  
"ACK! DON'T TOUCH ME!" The older Italian yelled.  
"But Lovi, maybe some ice will help, now stop moving." Antonio placed a cold cloth on Lovino's hand, as Lovino tried to take his hand away from Antonio, but Antonio promptly hugged him from behind giving him a bear hug and putting the ice on Lovino's hand.  
"But it's cold! And the pizza will get cold! I'm hungry!" he tried to kick Antonio, but he soon gave up and stopped.  
"Let me love you~!" At first glance it looked as if they weren't a couple but truly they did care for each other.  
"But the pizza…" he said defeated as the other hugged him.  
"There will be time for pizza later." Antonio said in a suggestive form as he moved an eyebrow up and down.  
…SLAP!  
"OWW! Lovi, I was just kidding, I know that you aren't in the mood when you're hungry…" Antonio rubbed his now red cheek smiling sheepishly.  
"What are we waiting for!? I'm hungry! Let's eat!" he took the big pizza and put in on the table.  
"Nee, Kiku do you want to eat with us? I guess Ludwig and Gilbert will arrive late again."  
"Yes, if I'm not bothering." He said politely.  
"Don't worry we like to have friends in our house, right brother?"  
"If you don't hurry up I will eat the whole pizza!"  
They sat on the large table and ate. Lovino ate like he hadn't eaten in days. Then Ludwig and Gilbert came; they looked excited, even Ludwig.  
"Guess what?! We are moving our auto repair shop to a bigger place, thanks to my awesomeness!" Gilbert laughed.  
"Ve~ really!? That's great!" Feliciano was ecstatic; he jumped to Ludwig as he spun and kissed while Gilbert made ugly faces behind them; Kiku, Antonio and Lovino giggled.  
"Yes, our boss got a better place, tomorrow we will move near downtown, too bad it's farther than our actual location…" Ludwig sighed.  
"Aww, but at least you will get paid more!" he hugged Ludwig tighter.  
"Let's have a party!" Gilbert yelled as he threw confetti, trying to get attention; Antonio took confetti and threw it to Lovino; some confetti fell on the pizza making Lovino very angry.  
"M-my p-pizza… You ruined it!" he shouted as he threw the pizza to Antonio, instead of Antonio, it hit Gilbert, and a food war began.  
Kiku told Feliciano he had important things to do; in reality he wanted to escape from the food war; and left.  
It had already become dark, outside. Kiku started walking to his apartment, that is when he saw Mr. Edelstein outside the apartment building.  
"Mr. Edelstein! Good evening, what are you doing outside at these hours?"  
"I wanted to contact you; I guess it was ridiculous to close the philharmonic just because of the number of musicians… I'm sorry for my inadequate behavior as the philharmonic director; I acted as a kindergarten kid that didn't get what he wanted… please forgive me." His face was full of regret.  
"Please, it's fine. Don't worry about it… So, does that mean… is the philharmonic open again?" Kiku's eyes shone.  
"Yes, I thought about it… It's the quality that makes a good philharmonic, not its number of people." He smiled.  
"What about the event? Did you cancel the presentation?"  
"I talked with them, and if we hurry we can do it, they will give us more time."  
"Great! Do the others know?"  
"Yes, I called them earlier. The rehearsals will begin the day after tomorrow."  
"Ok! I will be looking forward to it!" Kiku was excited.  
"Well… See you then."  
Kiku ran to his apartment; that day went really well, first Ludwig's auto repair shop, now the philharmonic; he felt he could just dance without worries. But then he remembered he hadn't seen Peter all day or Arthur since Monday. Having a bad feeling, he took his jacket and went to Arthur's apartment building.  
When he got to the lobby he asked the receptionist about them. He said they moved that morning. He thanked for the information and left to his apartment.  
It began to rain; it was spring so it was expected. Kike felt a horrible sting in his heart; he felt empty and betrayed; Arthur promised he would help; it didn't matter if he did anything or not, the intention was what counted, but he left. It was getting colder and Kiku's jacket was thin, he began to walk slower. He couldn't feel his fingers and toes. He slipped on the wet and cold sidewalk. Nobody was out at this hour. Kiku tried to shout for help but he only cough, his eyelids became heavier. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious were those beautiful vibrant green eyes he missed.

Arthur was walking to the new apartment he had bought, when he saw a small figure very similar to Kiku fall on the sidewalk. As a gentleman he ran to help the person. To his surprise it was Kiku, wet and with a heavy fever. He felt guilty not telling Kiku about the moving. He picked him up and carried him bridal style. Walking him to Kiku's apartment. If he took Kiku to his apartment, Francis would make a scandal about it.  
He arrived to the building and talked to receptionist for directions to Kiku's apartment. She must have mistaken them for a couple because she told them to have fun and winked.

Finally he was in Kiku's apartment, in the front door he took a small key out of one of Kiku's pocket's and opened the door. It was small; there was a little kitchen with two stools a loveseat with a coffee table and the telephone in the same room. There was a hallway that lead to Kiku's room and the bathroom.  
Arthur was thinking about leaving, but he was afraid that Kiku could catch a cold or even worse. He called Francis to tell him he was going to spend the night with Kiku, Francis was about to say something when Arthur hung; he knew what kind of things he would say. He sighed, now he had to take off Kiku's clothes, unless he would get even more sick.  
He blushed at the thought of stripping Kiku. What would Kiku say when he notice Arthur saw him naked? He might not want to talk to him again.  
'_He is a man too, nothing that you haven't seen, he will understand_.' He kept saying that to himself while taking off his clothes. He couldn't help but stare at the smooth skin; he wanted to kiss it so badly.  
When he finished changing Kiku into some comfortable night wear, he tucked him in bed and put a wet cloth on his forehead. Even though Arthur was tired and dirty from his work, he stayed up all night just in case Kiku woke up and needed something.

Kiku woke up, his head was hurting a slight bit but he didn't feel dizzy anymore. He saw his clock, 11 am.  
"WHAT!? Oh, no! I'm late!" he said as he got up and went to the kitchen.  
"A-Arthur!? What!? How!? I-I'm late to work!" he was shocked, first he was late for work and now Arthur was in his kitchen.  
"Don't worry, I called your boss and said you were sick."  
"What?! And you? But don't you have to work too?"  
"I called them saying that I had to take care of a sick friend. Everything is alright, just rest, you had a really bad fever yesterday." He said as he touched Kiku's forehead tenderly, to check his temperature.  
"You… brought me here, right?" he mumbled.  
"Yes, I found you lying on the sidewalk. Here, I made you some tea." He handed Kiku a cup of green tea.  
"Thank you, Arthur. I apologize but could you explain what happened yesterday? The receptionist said you moved." He sat on the loveseat and tapped the space next to him indicating Arthur to sit beside him.  
"Well… that apartment was too small for us so we moved to a bigger one." He answered.  
"I'm sorry to ask but what kind of job do you have? I mean Peter's school must be expensive and now you moved to a bigger apartment."  
"Ehh… Peter has a scholarship; he even gets paid for studying there. He's in High School though. He is only 10 but is really intelligent and I actually work as a librarian."  
"Ohh, is that so? Cool! And what about your other job?" this question made Arthur uncomfortable; he didn't want Kiku to know about that, it's embarrassing for him, not to mention the idea of what Kiku would think.  
"Umm… I-I…" Arthur began to stutter. "I work as a cashier." he tried his best to hide the lie.  
"Oh…" Kiku stared at the floor feeling a little drowsy; he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Arthur feeling some weight on his shoulder left his cup of tea to turn and see Kiku sleeping on his shoulder. He took a hand to his mouth and blushed; his heartbeat was fast, raising every speck of the moment. He stayed like this for a long moment, wanted this to last forever but it was getting late and he had to go to work. He took Kiku bridal style once more and left him on his bed, tucked him in and kissed his forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, love." He turned off the lights and closed the doors.

"Hon hon hon. So, Arthur how did you _sleep_ with Kiku? Tell me everything!" the French was enthusiastic, finally his friend had found love, he wanted to know every little detail, he loved romance.  
"I didn't _sleep_ with him! I just took care of him, he was sick. And we are not dating… yet." He took a bite of a sandwich before heading to work.  
"Aww but Arthur, just look, he is concerned about you, and you are concerned about him. Isn't that sweet~!?" the French's eyes shone.  
"Whatever. How is Peter? I haven't seen him."  
"He is in Kaoru's house with his friends he was worried that you weren't here in the morning."  
Arthur felt bad for not being able to be with his little brother as much as he wanted.  
"I have to go; remember to pick my cousins up outside the airport, bye!"  
Francis waited for Alfred and Matthew to arrive to go to the airport and pick up Arthur's cousins.

"Heeey! Alistair! Over here!" Shouted a tanned girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"Michelle! Wow! Last time I saw you, you were a little brat who liked to tease the fishes!" joked a tall man with red hair and green eyes with the same eyebrows as Arthur.  
"Alistair! Michelle! Long time no see!" beamed a tall man with green eyes brown hair and some scars and a band aid on his face. Next to him a young man with blond curly hair and green eyes.  
"Kaelin! Jack!" Michelle hugged them.  
"Where are Dylan and Aiden?" Jack asked.  
"They are in the loo…" Alistair answered.  
"Heeey, Alistair, look we found Jason!" a young boy and a man both with reddish brown hair and green eyes, the eyebrows were the same as Arthur and Alistair.  
"I thought you were in the loo not in prison!" hissed Alistair.  
"So ya wanna fight you, brick head!" barked a man with black hair and sunglasses.  
"Come at me bro!" then they hugged.  
"Oi! Kirkland family!" Francis shouted accompanied by a tall light blond man with a light pink scarf and purple eyes, a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes, a young woman with long almost white hair and blue eyes, a tall man with blond hair, green eyes and a scar on his forehead, a woman with blond short hair, green eyes and a wide smile, a young man with blond hair, blue eyes and glasses, a tanned man with short black hair wearing Indian clothes, a young man with blond hair, almost porcelain skin and red eyes and a man with not so short black hair and dark eyes.  
"So… my stupid lil bro won't come for us. Hmph as expected from him." Ranted the red head.  
'_His family is worse than him; I don't think I will survive_.' Thought the French.  
"He has work to do, now, I'm Francis Bonnefoy, he asked me to come for you and take you to the apartment." He politely said.  
"Ohh. So, you are his boyfriend, excuse me, I thought you were an ugly girl." He mocked.  
Francis was losing his patience.  
"Well, everybody is here right? Let's go." He commanded before he began a fight with Arthur's brother. This was going to be a long week…

Kiku woke up excited; he felt he could do whatever he wanted. Today his boss offered a raise for his good work, even though he didn't attend yesterday. And run to the auditorium as fast as he could. He saw a lot of new faces. His expression upon his face was the same of that as a child in Christmas. There was Francis, Matt, Al, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio everybody except Arthur.  
Elizaveta opened the door and everybody began to take their seats. Later he saw Mr. Edelstein accompanied by Arthur.  
"Hello, I am Roderich Edelstein, I am the director, it's nice to meet you." He greeted. Then he talked about himself and his experiences and the event that was being held.  
The new musicians played very nice, even better than the others that left.  
After the rehearsal, Mr. Edelstein said how proud he was of his musicians; they were pure talent no matter what people said. His eyes were watery, he was about to cry, it meant a lot to him. Then everybody left.

***  
Tomorrow was Saturday, that meant there was no rehearsal tomorrow. Kiku thought about visiting Arthur's new apartment and bring him a cake as a thank you for his help the other day.  
After work he baked the cake walked to his new apartment, Francis gave him the new direction.  
The building was more sophisticated than the other; it looked like one of those he always saw in magazines. He knocked on the door and a red haired man opened it wearing only boxers.  
"A-ah… Excuse me, does Arthur Kirkland live here?" he blushed and stared at the floor, ashamed to look up.  
"Yeah, what do you want, babe." He said in a hoarse voice. Making Kiku blush even deeper and shiver.  
"Alistair what are you- Kiku!?" he heard Arthur's voice as he moved the man from the door.  
"Who is he?" Kiku asked scared, his cheeks still flushed.  
"He's my older brother, just ignore him. Please, come in." he opened the door letting Kiku enter the luxurious penthouse.  
"Wow! So, this is where you live now? It's very big! Oh, I made you some cake." Kiku smiled warmly  
"Thank you. Though, you didn't have too. I will make some tea." Arthur walked towards the kitchen, boiling the water.  
"So, Artie, is this your boyfriend?" Alistair said, and slapped Kiku's butt.  
"A-ahh!" Kiku in surprise jumped and blushed as red as a strawberry, shivering even more.  
"Hey! Leave him alone. Why don't you go and torture Francis. He likes being slapped." He tried to protect the other putting himself between Kiku and Alistair.  
"Hehe, ok, I will play with the frenchie and leave your boyfriend alone." He sang.  
"Are you ok?" Arthur asked Kiku, who was only shivering.  
"Y-yes. Umm…Arthur, m-my hand."  
"Oh, Sorry." Arthur didn't mean to take Kiku's hand, he did it unconsciously.

They drank tea and Arthur introduced Kiku to the new musicians, some were Arthur's relatives and the others were old friends.  
It was getting late. So, they both parted. Arthur went to work and Kiku had to buy some groceries.

While walking to his apartment with his groceries on hand, he heard some screams. The source was a dark alley near a strip club. Kiku knew he shouldn't get into people's business, but he felt the need to see if he could help somebody in danger.  
There were some men harassing a poor lady, chocking her. Kiku put his bags down and hide in the shadows to do a surprise attack; he knew some martial arts, his father made him go to classes when he was little. When he was in a good spot he kicked some guys and threw others to the floor making them wince in pain and flee from the scene.  
He felt proud for a moment, his father was right; martial arts can be handy sometimes.  
When he turned to help the lady, she wasn't a woman. It was…  
"A-Arthur?! What!?" Kiku was shocked; Arthur was in front of him. Half naked and with some bruises on his body.  
"Kiku…" he was ashamed, he didn't want Kiku to know this, at least not this way  
"Are you ok? Where are your clothes?"  
"They are inside the club… but I don't feel like going inside anymore…"  
Kiku took off his jacket and put it on Arthur.  
"Let's go home." He smiled, making Arthur blush and smile. He thought Kiku would leave him after seeing that.  
"W-wait! I don't want to be seen like this!"  
"Well… what about my apartment? I think some of my clothes might fit you…"  
"You… aren't ashamed to be seen with me?" Kiku shook his head as a response.  
"Thanks…" Arthur blushed, he felt something warm in his chest.  
"Why would I be ashamed to be seen with my friend? I don't care what others may think." He looked into Arthur eyes and smiled. Arthur smiled back, but he felt something was wrong… A pain from the words of just friends…

Finally in Kiku's apartment, Arthur took a shower while Kiku made some tea. He tried to not think about what he saw earlier, but he couldn't. He was concerned about the other.  
Arthur came out of the bathroom, he was wearing Kiku's pajamas and his hair was still wet.  
"I made you some tea." Kiku smiled and gave Arthur the cup.  
"Thank you." Arthur took the cup and sat on the loveseat.  
"Can I ask you some questions? If you don't want to speak of them that is fine." Kiku sat on the empty space next to Arthur.  
"Sure! What is it?"  
"What happened… Why did you do that?" Kiku's spoke seriously but his eyes showed sorrow.  
"Well… it's a long story… but I guess I have time. I began working in the club after the philharmonic broke. I made a promise to bring some musicians, so, I called my family and friends but most of them didn't have enough money to pay the plane tickets or rent an apartment so I decided to pay everything, well not everything, Al, Matt and Francis helped me with the apartment. And working there, well, was the fastest and easiest way to make money…" Arthur explained. He expected Kiku to slap him or something but instead he hugged him, Arthur returned the hug and patted Kiku's back, slightly confused at the action.  
"Idiot, you did that just because you promised me you would make the philharmonic reunite again?" Kiku was crying but continued speaking "Why, though? I didn't care if you broke it or something… I was happy that you tried to cheer me up at the end." Kiku felt guilty. Putting in danger Arthur's health because of a quirk and something he selfishly desired.  
"Because I love you." He kissed Kiku's forehead, ignoring his own confession. Kiku blushed the lightest of pinks, looking straight at those emerald eyes.

Kiku leaned and kissed Arthur, it was soft and shy. Arthur kissed back Kiku. Then soon enough the kisses had become hotter and hotter. The clothes were thrown on the floor haphazardly, completely forgotten. And somehow they manage to end up on Kiku's bed; one on top of the other. The bed creaked but no one cared, they were busy love making and expressing the passion to one another.  
"A-ahh, Arthur, nng… I love you."Kiku gasped at Arthur kisses; which soon let to Arthur biting and licking his smooth skin.  
"I love you more." He began to give Kiku butterfly kisses all over his neck, making him giggle and squirm.  
Kiku entwined his legs behind Arthur's waist, breaking the small space they had between them.  
"ngg… do you think you're ready, love?"  
"Hah… Yes…" he panted.  
Kiku licked Arthur's fingers in a very erotic way making Arthur blush the deepest of reds. Kiku smirked at his reaction only leaving Arthur blushing nervously because of that insignificant action. When his fingers were ready and coated with his "lover's" saliva, Arthur softly grabbed Kiku's legs and placed them on his shoulders.  
"What a nice view…" he teased as he kissed one of Kiku's thighs before inserting the first finger.  
Kiku was getting nervous; he wasn't used to this feeling of hurt and pleasure. Arthur noticed Kiku was getting uncomfortable and kissed him passionately to keep him busy while he moved his finger and inserted the second and finally leading to the third finger.  
Kiku began to squirm as Arthur moved his fingers in, out, in and out, then moving them around in circles and scissoring until he felt he was ready enough.  
He slowly took his fingers out and positioned himself on Kiku's entrance, waiting for Kiku's approval. Kiku took a heavy breath and nodded as a response, grasping the bed sheets.  
Arthur forced himself inside slowly not to hurt Kiku in any worst way. Kiku moaned and squirmed as the pain began to strike him. Arthur couldn't resist Kiku's moans, he didn't want to see Kiku in pain and especially not because of him, he took the closest pillow and gave it to Kiku.  
"Here, bite it." And so Kiku did as Arthur said until the whole thing was inside of him. He waited for Kiku to get used to the new sensation, which to him it seemed like forever. After a while the smallest and cutest of chuckles was heard from Kiku.  
"Hm?" Arthur was confused.  
"Your face is funny." He rubbed his eyes, his sight was blurred from lust.  
'_Maybe he's hallucinating_.' Arthur thought it was a bad idea to keep this going and so he started to pull himself out but a hand stopped him.  
"D-don't stop…Please…" Kiku pleaded, looking at the man on top of him with soft eyes.  
'_Oh no… not that face_." Arthur couldn't say no to Kiku's pleading face. He began to thrust himself in again, slowly, slow but soon his pace had gotten faster.  
"Come here." He embraced Kiku and sat him on his lap going even faster than before. Kiku was supporting himself on Arthur's shoulders and moving his hips with Arthur's; as Arthur stroke his member to give him more pleasure than he was taking in.  
Arthur found Kiku's sweet spot and thrusted harder in the indicated place; making Kiku moan louder and shiver, until he came on both of their chests. After a while Arthur came exposing his seed inside Kiku.  
Both exhausted and sticky laid next to each other, cuddling.

"That was amazing." Arthur grinned, breathing heavy. But Kiku was lost in his own track, not responding to the "praise".  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked worried. Kiku only caressed Arthur's cheek with an upset look upon his face.  
"Promise me you will not work or go to those places anymore…"  
"But the mon-"  
"I will help you get money and work for the new musicians! Just please, don't come back. I-I don't want to see you with anyone else" His voice was broken and he started to tear up just a bit. Arthur hugged him tight and patted his head.  
"I won't, I promise." He kissed Kiku's forehead and they stayed like that until both of them fell asleep.

That happy feeling when you wake up and you see the person you love next to you, Arthur felt it. Even with last night's activities he felt refreshed, energetic and lively. He stared at Kiku's sleeping face; it was calming and smoothing to look at; until he remembered it was Sunday and they had to go to their rehearsal in the morning. He gently caressed Kiku's cheek and tried to wake up Kiku as gently as he could.  
"Nng… wha…? Oh! Good morning, Arthur." Kiku rubbed his eyes and kissed Arthur on the nose.  
"Good morning, love." He placed a kiss on Kiku's lips sweetly.  
"I guess it's time to get up." Kiku sighed. He wanted to stay in Arthur's embrace, forever.  
Both were in and out of the shower as quickly as possible; Arthur had to call Francis to bring him some spare clothes; he knew Francis will bother him about that but he didn't want to wear Kiku's clothes, they were a little too small and short.  
Francis knocked the door, he ran as fast as he could. It's not every day when your antisocial friend gets a boyfriend; and Alistair was annoying.  
"Good morning, Francis. Please, come in." Kiku greeted and allowed Francis to enter the tiny apartment.  
"Good morning, dear. So, where's Arthur?"  
"He is in my bedroom." He pointed straight to his bedroom door.  
"Thank you."  
"You are welcome, I will make some tea." Kiku smiled.  
Francis entered the bedroom, a towel covered Arthur's waist while he was drying his hair with another.  
"Huhuhu. So, now you can't say you are simply just friends." He laughed, showing the slightest of joy to his friend  
"Good morning to you too Francis. Please, give me my clothes first. I'll tell you after rehearsal."  
Francis gave Arthur his clothes and got out of the room.  
"Kiku, how did you find Arthur? He didn't call me yesterday."  
"Umm… I think you should ask Arthur about that, yourself… It's not like I don't want to tell you, but… I don't know if Arthur wants you to know… I apologize." Kiku felt useless for not being able to answer Francis' question, but Arthur said yesterday he didn't want to go home and be seen in that condition.  
"Oh! It's fine. You and Arthur are a couple now? I'm really happy for both of you and beside you seem to be quite happy yourself." Kiku almost let the cup he was holding fall of pure embarrassment, but saved it in time.  
"Ah! Y-yes, you think so?" Kiku got nervous; this entire boyfriend thing was new to him as he had never experience "love" like this at least.  
"Yeah, since you came, not once has he stopped talking about you. He even ignored me when I joke about him, and usually made fun of him he would start a fight or something. I'm glad you came. He changed a lot thanks to you."Francis smiled. He was thankful that the Japanese man accepted his friend's feelings.  
"Really…? I-I do love him a lot and to be honest I've never felt so live. I feel that finally there's somebody that supports me and worries about me."  
Francis sipped his tea, he knew that feeling. He was happy that his friend chose the right person; they were both lonely people who only wanted a special someone to share their lives and now they have each other.  
"Well frog, I think you have to wake up the others, or you they'll be late for rehearsal." Said Arthur entering the room where both of them were waiting. Honestly, he was secretly hearing them from the door, his face was slightly red.  
"Right! See you later!" he finished his tea and walked to back to his apartment.  
"You were hearing us, right?" Asked Kiku as Arthur embraced him from behind and rested his head on Kiku's shoulder.  
"How do you know?"  
"I spotted your shadow under the door." Kiku giggled and kissed Arthur's hands. "The tea will get cold."  
After drinking their tea and cookies they walked out to the building's lobby.  
"Good morning Mrs. Windsor!" Kiku greeted the old lady that took care of all the apartments.  
"Good morning dear, who is this lovely man?" She asked curiously, smiling at Arthur. It was the same lady that told him to have fun and winked at him that night when Kiku passed out. He blushed at the memory.  
"He is Arthur. M-my, w-well… boyfriend." Kiku introduced Arthur to Mrs. Windsor, lowering his face just a slight bit.  
"He is the man that brought you here when you passed out. Good morning Arthur, I'm Mrs. Windsor, the apartment building's owner. I'm glad to make your acquaintance." She smiled and shook Arthur's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Windsor" she seemed to be a nice woman, from what he saw.  
"Oh my! Look at the time I think you should go to the auditorium, Kiku. Am I right?" she exclaimed.  
"Right, see you later Mrs. Windsor." They ran to the subway station.  
Finally they were in the auditorium; they were greeted by Arthur's family. They were concerned that Arthur didn't go home yesterday but they were relieved when Francis told them he was in Kiku's house.  
After rehearsal Kiku convinced Arthur to tell Mr. Edelstein about his 'problem'. Arthur told him about his job at the club and that he needed to get a job for his family, since it was too much for him to pay.  
"Well, I guess I owe you a big one for saving the philharmonic, I will talk with some acquaintances to see if I can get you and your family good jobs." Mr. Edelstein smiled and left.  
"Thanks Kiku." He smiled at Kiku "If it weren't for you, I would be still working in that horrible place."  
"Please, don't give me all the credit; I just can't see you suffer for my fault. Now it's Sunday, why don't you rest? I have to work today." He caressed Arthur's cheek and kissed him.  
"See you later then!" He hugged him tight, not wanting to let go of the other.  
"Oi! Arthur we're waiting for you!" Alistair shouted in the background breaking that sweet moment.  
"Shut up! I'm going! Good bye, love." He gave Kiku a quick peck on his cheek and ran to his brother's side. Kiku walked to the café, smiling the lightest of pink. So many events, made his weekend beautiful.  
Everything is for you


End file.
